1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device for communication via a public network and for local communication.
2. Related Background Art
A digital wireless phone is connected to an external apparatus such as a personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated to PC) via a dedicated digital interface or a universal serial bus (USB). Data of a telephone directory or a scheduling note is exchanged between the digital wireless phone and external apparatus, or mail transfer, Internet access and the like are realized by using the external apparatus. If a digital wireless phone is connected to a head set, speech can be made without holding the phone.
Studies of wireless communication interfaces as substitutes for interface cables are progressing for improving the operability of users. With a wireless communication interface, real time speech communication can be realized by fixedly allocating a communication slot to a communication partner, and digital data divided into packets can be transferred. By using a single wireless communication interface, real time speech communication and various data communication can be realized.
Since a wireless communication interface can realize various data communications, a portable phone is provided with various conventional functions such as remote control of a digital camera and transmission/reception of image data, as well as new functions such as control of an apparatus locally connected to the portable phone via the wireless interface.
While the portable phone (digital wireless phone) controls a locally connected apparatus, an incoming call is received in some cases from a public network.
If an incoming call is received from the public network during local communication, a user can make an off-hook operation. However, there arises the following problem.
If an incoming call is received from the public network and the user makes an off-hook operation during download of telephone directory data from the portable phone to PC and the incoming call requests a connection by the point-to-point protocol (PPP), this connection request from the public network cannot be received because of communication between the portable phone and PC.